Peach's Dash, Rosalina's Reward
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Peach x Rosalina one-shot, in which Peach escapes captivity from Bowser, but breaking free is only the least of her problems when Bowser chases her down the halls of his fortress. Who shall save her? Who shall be rewarded for saving Peach? Read to find out! Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Peach's Dash, Rosalina's Reward**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

"Almost...there...I...have it...darn it!" Princess Peach Toadstool mentally scolded herself for cursing. Such foul language was not befitting a royal. She was just frustrated. The hair pins she had been trying to use as a lock pick just broke in half.

She had been trying to break the lock on the huge cage King Bowser had shoved her into when he captured her.

"There has to be another way...! Come on, Peach, think!" She urged herself. She was fortunate enough that Bowser was standing a good distance away, on the balcony of his throne room, relishing in the grand view of the large scale battle his minions waged on his nemesis, Mario and his brother Luigi.

Goombahs, Koopas, Paratroopas, Chain-Chomps, he had a whole slew of minions being unleashed in waves at the Mario Bros. This was a battle of attrition and Bowser knew he would win. Thus, he wanted the best seat in the house, or fortress, to behold the fall of the accursed plumbers.

"Ok...Ok! I've got it! I don't have much time...if this works, I won't have long to get out of dodge...Ok, here goes nothing..." Peach pulled away from the lock on the cage and then, assumed a regal pose, a stance most befitting of her status as a ruler. Chin up, back completely straight, hands on her hips, an elegant glare on her face.

"Hey, you! Guard! Come here! I have some demands to be met immediately!" Peach called out in the most commanding voice she could muster...which wasn't really her forte, but she had to improvise here.

The guard in question was a Bob-omb that had been sound asleep, comically huge balloon of snot coming out of its nostril and all. The Ba-Bomb flashed red for an instant but thankfully for Peach, he didn't go off.

The Bob-omb waddled closer to Peach's cage.

"I was having a good dream! State your business! Why do you disturb my sleep!" The little guy was tenacious, that was for sure, but Peach didn't back down.

"I'm hungry! And the bed in my cage is really uncomfortable! And I'm bored! Entertain me!" _'Well, at least I pull off the whiny, spoiled brat of a princess act pretty good, huh?'_ Peach wondered to herself as she watched with a royal scowl on her face how the Bob-omb began to become irritated, flashing red every now and then.

"You are so spoiled, Princess! We have a measly kitchen and your bed is the only human-shaped bed in this fortress and I am **NOT. A. CLOWN FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT, YOUR HIGHNESS!"** The infuriated Bob-omb had no idea. He was being played flawlessly by Peach, who took advantage of the Bob-omb's infamous bad temper.

Peach let off a haughty laugh that echoed in the prison chamber.

"Ohhhh my! What a most unfortunate _shortcoming_. I guess the builders of this fortress _came up short_ of accommodating me here! And so quick to anger! I didn't know Ba-Bombs had such a _short fuse~!"_

And that did it. The Bob-omb let off a screech and then, charged straight at Peach's cage and smashed into the lock, beet-red...and with a huge explosion that singed the edge of Peach's lovely pink dress, the Bob-omb went off and there was now a huge gaping hole in the front of Peach's cage.

"Sorry..." Peach gave a small nod to the blackened remains of the Bob-omb that she had tricked into exploding to set her free.

 **"WHAT WAS THAT! PRINCESS PEACH!"** And then, came the earth-shaking roar and then, mighty stomps of Bowser approaching the prison just beyond his throne room.

"...uh oh. Got to run!" And Peach ran, pushing open the (fortunately not locked) door of the prison with a shoulder tackle and then, she took off down the spiraling staircase of the spire that served as Bowser's throne room.

 **"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, PRINCESS PEACH!"** And quick and hot on her heels was the mighty dragon turtle, fire coming from his fanged mouth and his nostrils with his every breath.

"You! Have! A horrible interior designer! Bowser!" Peach shouted in-between puffs of air, her breath starting to become hard and labored, but it was worth the effort to taunt Bowser. Big, ugly dragon turtles become clumsy and make mistakes when mad...or at least that's what Peach recalled from this one lesson she took when she was being raised...she had been distracted by a really pretty blue and green bird at the time!

 **"YOU WON'T GET AWAY! NOT THIS TIME! I'LL BURN DOWN THIS FORTRESS IF IT WILL KEEP YOU HERE!"** But, then again, Peach didn't pay much attention to that particular class, or perhaps she skipped it altogether?

In any case, after the spiraling stairs came the large main hall of the castle, walls of grey brick on either side and a huge red carpet down the middle, and there was the main gate!

 **"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"** But alas, whatever escape Peach intended to use, meaning the front gate, got blocked by burning debris and scorching heat as Bowser fired a massive breath of fire at the roof in front of the gate, and thus, that route became unpassable. There was just the windows up and high, far beyond Peach's jumping range and a huge hole in the ceiling from the fire Bowser blasted at it in order to block Peach's exit.

" **WHAT NOW, PRINCESS!"** Bowser sneered. **"YOU HAVE NOWHERE LEFT TO RUN! YOU. ARE. MINE!"** The King of the Koopas let out a mighty roar that shook the chandeliers high up in the ceiling. Peach couldn't help but fall on her behind as Bowser approached her. **"NO-ONE IS COMING FOR YOU. THE MARIO BROS. ARE LIKELY BEING OVERWHELMED OR PERHAPS EVEN DESTROYED BY MY MINIONS. YOU ARE ALL ALONE."**

"No, she's not! I'M here!" Came the soft-spoken voice from above and with a blinding flash of intergalactic light and power, the Galaxy Princess Rosalina herself swooped down and while her Lumas were busy keeping Bowser and his guards distracted and blinded with flashing lights, the blonde with hair over one eye stood hovered on her Luma in the air right in front of Peach.

The younger princess smiled a huge, beautiful smile and reached out her hand to take Rosalina's, and not only that, but their fingers immediately became intertwined.

"Rosie~!"

"Hello Peach. Sorry. Kept you waiting, huh? Come, hop on!" And with a simple tug, considering that Peach was light as a feather, Rosalina pulled her fellow blonde royal up onto her Luma and then, after an earth-shaking roar from Bowser at his loss, Princess Rosalina and her beloved friend Princess Peach flew off into the star-spangled night sky, with the Mario Bros. jumping into the nearest warp pipe in retreat from Bowser's endless waves of minions.

Fortunately for Rosalina and the Mario Bros., the princess was in the right castle.

Just a swift intergalactic warp travel later saw Peach and Rosalina in the main study of the Galaxy Princess at her Observatory.

"O-Ow! Ouch, owie, oh darn it all! That stings and smells terrible!" And the spacious room's walls echoed with the cute whining of Princess Toadstool as Rosalina treated the handful of minor degree burns that she sported on her exposed forearms.

Rosalina didn't stop her fine work of spreading the necessary healing ointment on her beloved friend's burn injuries.

"Good. That means the adrenaline has worn off and if it hurts, it means this special ointment works. You got singed pretty good along your run from Bowser." Rosalina's soft, melodic voice makes Peach calm down and then, pout a little bit at that joke.

"Hey! It's not funny. I was scared...I only wanted to get out of there, and I didn't take notice of the flames around me from Bowser's fire breath..." Peach looked down and away from Rosalina's concerned blue gaze.

The Galaxy Princess smiled an apologetic smile as she finished using the ointment and then, wrapped Peach's injuries up in a cold gauze, gently patting her ankle and upper calf of Peach and then, gently lowered the bare foot to the soft, carpeted floor.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just trying to lighten the mood and, well, I failed. Apologies, Peach." Rosalina apologized and Peach was quick to shoot up on the couch she was sitting on.

"N-No, no, it's Ok, Rosie. Don't worry. It's Ok...heh" Peach reassured her beautiful fellow royal and then, gave a lyrical little giggle that made Rosalina blink in confusion. "I think you made a pretty cool entrance there! Teehee, you totally made an action hero one-liner there when you swooped in for the rescue! Teehee~!" Peach coos and then, a devious smile, she approached Rosalina, crawling up towards her and then, Peach effectively ended up pinning Rosalina to the arm rest of the couch.

"P-Peach...? W-What are you-? Why are you so...so c-close...?" Rosalina got reduced to a bashful mess at the dangerously close proximity between her and Peach's faces, a glimmer in the girl's baby-blue eyes and a grin on her face.

"You know...Rosie...you looked just like a knight in shining armor riding his, or her, hehe~ noble steed, or star, which is even better! Coming to my rescue..." Peach cooed right in Rosalina's face and the poor dear was clearly overwhelmed by it all: Peach's sweet voice. Those beautiful eyes of hers. Those delicious-looking lips...

"Don't you think...the fair damsel in distress should **...~reward** her savior?" Peach purred, her lips almost brushing Rosalina's own quivering lips with her every word.

And that pretty much did it. Rosalina gulped, hard, and then nodded and reached her hands out to cup Peach's blushing cheeks.

 **"Yes.** Please, Peach...reward me?" And yet she couldn't dare to just take, and that request for their imminent kiss tugged at every string in Peach's heart.

"Gladly~!" And then, when their lips finally met in a deep, passionate kiss, Rosalina saw stars behind her closed eyelids, and she didn't even need to touch her telescope. These stars were for her and Peach alone, a galactic trip for each other's lips only.

 **The End**

 **For YuriChan220 and, well, kept you waiting, huh? LOL Sowwy! I just love that one line by Big Boss in "Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes". :P A-Anyway. LOL This was a lot of fun to write, and kudos to you guys if you catch the reference to this one episode of "The Fairly Oddparents", yeah? ;3 If you've seen the comic books episodes, you'll know what I mean~**

 **In any case, YuriChan220, you requested this long ago, and at long last, I delivered~ so…kept you waiting, huh? DAMN IT! Stupid Big Boss! Damn you and your epic quote! :P**

 **Have a nice day ya'll~!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
